Conflicting Stories
by kadabrafreak890
Summary: Little Guy and Dr. Kimishima get a little loud one night while having sex and Alyssa hears them. What do they tell her to keep her innocent mind safe? LGxKimishima oneshot.


**A/N: Hey TT fans! I'm back with another LGxKimishima fic, since I haven't written one in a while. So this idea came from Surgical Rose, who always reads and reviews my LGxKimishima fics. Thanks for the reviews and the ideas! Hope this is to your liking!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Conflicting Stories<strong>

"A-ah, Agent!" Dr. Kimishima threaded her fingers into his hair and moaned as Little Guy lapped at her core. He licked, sucked, and nibbled at her clit as he pumped two fingers hard and fast into her, his free hand placed on her thigh to keep her legs open. Her silvery hair was fanned out around her and her perky pink nipples stood at attention from Little Guy's previous foreplay. Neither had clothes on since they had just come out of the shower—this was round two.

"Dr. Kimishima," Navel murmured, pulling his face away from her center but continuing to thrust his fingers inside of her. "Alyssa isn't in bed yet, you have to keep it down."

"I-I can't! O-oh god, oh god! I'm going to—ah! L-little Guy!" She arched her back and screamed as she climaxed, her juices spilling out of her and covering Little Guy's hand, wetting the sheets as well. He watched her, a smug look on his face, and she panted as she came down from her high.

"Doctor, I don't want Alyssa—" She cut him off with a kiss and ran her tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He let her in and their tongues tangled together.

"You know you want to continue," Dr. Kimishima whispered when she pulled back. She wrapped her hand along his throbbing length, making him yelp, and positioned his head at her entrance. Little Guy pushed into her and they both groaned at the feeling.

"You're right," he grunted, starting to thrust into her and making her breasts bounce a bit. "I do." He buried his face in the crook of her neck and kissed it, still thrusting into her.

"Faster. Harder. Make me come." Her breathy and low voice in his ear made something snap inside of him. He began slamming into her at an almost animalistic pace, her screams and moans even louder now.

"A-ah, N-navel! R-right there!"

"Come for me Doctor," he murmured to her, and she screamed one last time as she climaxed. Both their bodies shook as their orgasms wracked their body, and Little Guy released inside of her, their fluids mixing together. With a shaky sigh, Little Guy collapsed beside her, still inside of her, and kissed her.

"You turn into a completely different person when you're in bed. Did you know that?" Dr. Kimishima chuckled at his statement. His hand was sneaking its way towards her center to rub her still-sensitive clit, but she pushed his hand away.

"As do you Agent. But I love it."

* * *

><p>Little Guy flipped a pancake and paused to listen for a moment when he heard small footsteps coming down the stairs. He smiled when Alyssa walked into the kitchen, still in her Scooby-Doo footie pajamas and rubbing her eyes.<p>

"Good morning Little Guy." She walked over to hug him and he leaned down, kissing the top of her head.

"Good morning Alyssa." She hopped on the stool next to the counter and looked at him curiously.

"Little Guy?"

"Hm?"

"Was Naomi in trouble last night? I heard her screaming for you." Little Guy's eyes went wide and he nearly dropped the golden-brown pancake he was moving to a plate.

"I-in trouble?" He stuttered, turning off the stove and looking at Alyssa, a nervous smile on his face.

"Yep. I thought something was wrong, but I was too scared to come and look."

"It's good that you didn't. We were…just playing the roller coaster game!" Little Guy mentally congratulated himself for thinking of something so quickly while on the spot.

"The roller coaster game?" Alyssa looked at him quizzically. "I've never heard of that game. How do you play it?"

"Uh…well, you just pretend that you're on a roller coaster and scream. Naomi was winning."

"Can I play the roller coaster game too?" Little Guy laughed and grinned, glad that he had avoided _that_ disaster.

"Not until you're older. Now can you go and wake up Naomi so she can eat breakfast with us?"

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>"Naomi! Wake up! It's breakfast time!" Alyssa hopped onto the queen sized bed, shaking it and making Naomi stir.<p>

"Mmm, good morning Alyssa." She sat up, the covers still over her lower half, and realized that she didn't have anything on under Little Guy's button-up. If she got out of the bed now, Alyssa was sure to wonder why she didn't have any pants on.

"Naomi, why were you screaming last night?" Doctor Kimishima's breath caught in her throat. So Alyssa had heard her. She knew she should have kept it down, but with Little Guy pleasuring her like that, there was no way she could have held it in.

"We were…watching a scary movie on his computer. And before you ask, no you can't watch it."

"But Little Guy said you were playing the roller coaster game?" Naomi knit her eyebrows together and cocked her head slightly.

"The roller coaster game?"

"Yeah, you were pretending to be on a roller coaster. That's why you were screaming."

"Well…we played the roller coaster game first. Then we watched the movie." Alyssa's eyes opened wide in realization.

"Oh! Okay! I'm hungry. Come down for breakfast soon, okay?" Before Dr. Kimishima could answer, Alyssa slid off of the bed and skipped out of the room.

* * *

><p>Little Guy set the plates on the kitchen table, the smell of eggs, bacon and pancakes filling the room, just as Dr. Kimishima walked in, still wearing his button-up, but now with black shorts underneath. She kissed Alyssa's cheek and walked into the kitchen, motioning for Little Guy to follow her.<p>

When they were both inside, she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her.

"Next time, we shouldn't have conflicting stories!" She hissed. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her strangely. With an annoyed sigh, she elaborated. "Alyssa asked what all the screaming was about last night."

"I told you to keep quiet."

"You know I can't!" She snapped, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm that good in bed, huh?" He grinned and she opened her mouth to say something, but he interrupted her with a kiss.

"I love you Doctor." He whispered when he pulled back, smiling at her. He left the kitchen, leaving Dr. Kimishima speechless inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy! :D<strong>


End file.
